UTAUloids
UTAUloids Originally considered as Vocaloids as well, UTAUloids refers to voice banks that work on UTAU. This is done to differentiate them from Vocaloids that run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds as WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" Utau- which has resulting in a large boom of voicebanks. Teto Kasane (重音テト) : Teto is a voice bank made for a freeware spin-off of Vocaloid named Related_programs#UTAU UTAU Her character item is french toast, or a loaf of French Bread. Her voice actress is Nobuyo Oyama. (小山 乃舞世) : She was originally designed as an April Fools joke by 2ch users to trick Nico Nico Douga users into thinking she is a new Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media (her company's name was Crvipton), but was eventually turned into an independent character. She is conceptualized by collaborative users of vip@2ch, and is illustrated by Chimera. : As being part of the April Fools joke, she is originally depicted as 31 years old, and her official site and 2ch users assert this. However, this was later clarified as her age as a human and chimera (A kind of dragon) hybrid, thus making her 15 years old in human age. Her height is 159.5 cm or 5'2" feet. Her weight is 47 kg or 103 lbs. Her tempo range is in between 70-150bpm, and as of the latest soundbank release by vip@2ch, her desirable pitch range is between a3 to e5. Her preferred genre are pop music and anison. : Teto's catch phrase is "You are so stupid!". She says that in "Triple Baka", "Lucky Star OP", and "Kasane Territory". A video telling her life story can be found here. : Related characters include Ted Kasane, the male counterpart of Teto. He may be her brother, but this is still a faint rumor. To see the video of both them, click here. : She appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on a bottle of MEIKO's sake labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto). page found here Her voicebank may be downloaded either from her "official" site or from the official UTAU website. Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) : Ruko is yet another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. She is tall with hair highlights, heterochromatic eyes, which reflect both fluency in Japanese and English (a prominent feature for Crypton's third character, Luka Megurine), tanktop sleeveless poloshirt and low-cut pants, exposing a pair of black string underwear. The joke was unfortunately not able to catch on. She is said to be twelve, but eventually is nineteen. VIPPERS (2ch users) made her a hermaphrodite because of the fact that her voice is a male and female's blended together, similar to Taya Soune; Ruko has voice backs for either genders. Ruko is more female than male, unlike Taya who is more male than female. : She seems to like coffee alot, and is drowsy alot of the time. ((Yoku neru ko)) Her character items are pillows and a cup of coffee. : Ruko has a good voice like this. : Her 'offical' site can be found here. Defoko (デフォ子) : Defoko (デフォ子 Defoko) is the default voice data bank for UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. She has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. : Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronunciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. Defoko's personality is described as quiet and thoughtful, but at times can get rough (like she does to Momo). A sample of her voice can be found here. : Other voices that have spawned from Defoko; : Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) "Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronunciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. : Defo Futoshi Defota (戴デフォ太) Male default voice for Defoko, made with AquesTalk. Suika Sora (穂歌ソラ) : A male UTAUloid that has a robotic voice. His character item is Curry Soup. Although the kanji is not written this way, 'suika sora' sounds like 'flying watermelon'. Sora also has a female voice library, Suika Sara (穂歌サラ) who is also known as Samune. - Not to be confused with Koto. Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) : Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. Taya is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made Taya sing both high and low, and seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto 2 and Tenor 1 tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, the pronunciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. Taya reflects a more masculine appearance than the other more well-known hermaphrodite, Yokune Ruko. : Taya's last name, often read as "AONE/AOINE", is meant to be read as SOUNE meaning "blue sound." : Age: 16; Gender: Hermaphrodite (both); Signature Item: Strawberry clarify; Height: 164cm; Weight: N/A. : If portrayed as a character: Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals, loves its eyepiece, and likes strawberries. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) : Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though human based, Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair that has white barrettes in her bangs and white earphone set. She wears a green hat on top of her hair. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt green skirt green collar) and a red necktie. : It is said that she is good friends with Defoko. However, sometimes she denies it, since Defoko goes rough on her at times. Her character item are peaches, since her name releates to "peach". Her voice is like this. Mako Nagone (和音マコ) : Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, her voice is easier to control being more stable and human like than the other two before her. She is not MOE. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have light purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) : Her outfit consists of a ninja type outfit with a short netted shirt with a white scarf. A black robe on top with a giant red bow around her waist and her arms are bandaged mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. : Mako does not have an "official" outfit. Fan have been known to change her outfit in almost evey video- although the underlining "ninja" feel is a consistancy with all of her appearances. Her voice is like this. Luna Amane (天音ルナ) : Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of Bunny ears attached to her headphones, A orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fushia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wrist bands, and black shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blonde and wavy. Luna could also be called Runa. Her subsitute name is Tenne Luna. This picture is not how she looks but the voice is hers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_Rzs-VQcE0 Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) : A young looking and sounding UTAULOID. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released to Youtube on January 30th, 2009. Although ment to look 'cute', her voice can get very pitchy, and the usual product made with her voice library is very robotic sounding, thus, it is not pleasant to listen to.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJbtrPSiJTc Tomero Chii (地位トメロ) : First American UTAULOID (US01). Tomero is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is brown, black and red. (Illustration by mx) He is voiced by "LegendMaker12" on youtube. There are not many videos of him singing as he is not yet complete. : Age: 13; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Not Determined; Gender: male; Color scheme: brown, black, and red; : Singable Languages: Japanese : Appearance: There's an image.... Right.... There-----------------------------------------> Here is one of his very strange songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jTUeqwmoU0&feature=channel_page Zanda Kurane (暗音ザンダ) : Second UTAULOID from America. (US02) His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best bellow C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic. He souds the best singing rock songs in a louder tone of voice. : Age: 15; Height: 164cm; Weight: 56kg; Signature item: Raspberries and Candycanes; Gender: male; Color scheme: black, red, and white; : Singable Languages: Japanese, English : Here is how his voice sounds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ahq86kn7g8 : If you want Zanda's voicebank, go to ChaoFreak1http://www.youtube.com/user/ChaoFreak1's profile. Kemi Amene (雨音ケミ ) UTAULOID US03. Amene Kemi basically translates to "Rain sound Kemi" Her voice can go both low and high and still sound good. However, it is a challenge to get her to sing long notes. : Age: 14; Height: 164.59 cm; Weight: 52kg; Signature item: Waffle; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Gray, Green and Red; : Singable Languages: Japanese- very Osaka sounding. (As her Japanese pronunciations are very bad.) The Nico-chu seem to be warming up to her though. Voice Sample: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm6310830 Kaifuku Kutsu (カイフククツ) : Because Kutsu does not have a working voice library she cannot be considered a real UTAU character. Kutsu is another UTAULOID made by Aku Ohino of Gaia Online, the maker and soon to be voice donor of Hibikine Otsu. She currently does not have a voice donor. Kutsu is a UTAULOID who is always sick. Her voice is supposed to sound slightly nasally. Despite being sick all of the time, she doesn't let that get in the way of a performance. She has medium length, black hair, with a waist length ponytail. She is always covered in a green, homemade blanket with a a patch sewn on it that reads "Get well soon" (早く良くなってね, hayaku yokunatte ne) and orange plaid pajama bottoms. Her best friend is Soune Taya, because she takes care of her and delivers her paper cranes (Kutsu's character item) Age:'15; '''Height:'144.78cm; 'Weight:'43.5kg; '''Signature item: paper cranes (single or a bunch of 1000); Gender: Female; Color scheme: Green and Orange; Language Japanese Hikaru X Hikaru X is a new American-made UTAUloid. He is portrayed as being sweet, shy, and cute, with green shiny hair and a liking for girlish clothes. Hikaru is portrayed as feminine and kind, with a constantly happy smile on his face. His creator is a girl, so his voice can go from extremely feminine to realistically masculine. His Japanese is good enough but his English is shaky. A small demo of his voice can be found here. Age:'14; '''Height:'5’4”; 'Weight:'102 lbs; '''Signature item: handcuffs; Gender: Male; Color scheme: Green, lavender, and white; Language mostly Japanese More UTAUloids UTAUPSS : UTAUPSS are a colection of Utau characters created by Project Sing Song. This includes Series 1; Ishimaru Michiyo (石丸ミチヨ) and Saruwatari Chiyo (朔渡チヨ)- and Series 2; Donka Fjord (鈍歌フィヨードッ). For more information and for contacting reasons, it is strongly suggested that you visit the offical Project Sing Song site here. : For English users, this site may also be helpful. Offical UTAUPSS Wikia